Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffee grinder cleaning tools. More specifically, the present invention provides a hand-held coffee grinder cleaning tool comprising an elongated shaft with a brush on a first end thereof and a scraper on a second end thereof, and further including a cleaning cap removably securable to the first end of the device that includes a protrusion for cleaning the blade of a coffee grinder.
Many people own coffee grinders so that they can grind coffee beans in order to preserve the freshness of the coffee beans. However, after multiple uses, coffee grinds and other particulate matter can accumulate and adhere to the interior of the grinder. The coffee grinds can become stuck on the walls of the grinder and on the blade or blades of the grinder. Particulate matter may affect the operation of the grinder and may inhibit movement of the blades. Further, the particulate matter may be removed from the walls of the grinder during use, causing the fresh beans to be mixed with old particulate matter.
Accordingly, it is important to periodically clean coffee grinders to ensure that they function properly and so as to produce the freshest coffee possible. Many people may simply invert the coffee grinder and shake the grinder to remove particulate matter therefrom, however, this is ineffective in removing all of the particulate matter. Further, some people may use a wet washcloth or paper towel to dislodge particulates, but such methods do not allow the person to clean the crevices and other small spaces within the grinder. Thus, a tool for allowing a user to easily clean a coffee grinder without damaging the same is desired.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to coffee grinder cleaning devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to tools having brushes for cleaning the interior of a coffee grinder. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device, U.S. Published Patent Application Number 2003/0088929 to Beary discloses a wire cleaning brush. The device comprises an elongated, hollow tube having bristle wires bundled together and inserted into the tube such that a portion of the bristles project beyond the end of the tube. The end of the tube is crimped to secure the bristles in place. When the bristles wear down, the end can be uncrimped, and the wires can be further extended from the tube and trimmed in order to form new bristles. The second end of the tube can be cut to form a scraper tool. Thus, Beary discloses a cleaning implement, but does not disclose a cleaning implement for cleaning a coffee grinder that includes a removable cleaning cap for cleaning the underside of the blade of a grinder.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,918,620 to Del Ponte discloses a magnetically mated cosmetic brush. The device comprises a cosmetic applicator having a magnet and a cosmetic holder having a magnet for securing the cosmetic applicators in place thereon. Thus, Del Ponte discloses a magnetized cosmetic applicator and holder and does not disclose a coffee grinder cleaning tool having a brush, a scraper, and a removable cleaning cap disposable over said brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,000 to Amato et al. discloses a brush with a removable scraper. The device comprises a brush having bristles and a bristle retaining structure. The brush body includes an engaging recess and a scraper removably securable to the recess. Thus, Amato et al. fails to disclose a coffee grinder cleaning tool comprising an elongated shaft having a brush at one end thereof and a scraper at a second end thereof, wherein a cleaning cap is provided that is removably securable to the brush end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,263 to Cheiten discloses a combination brush and scraper for cleaning toilet bowls. The device comprises an elongated body with a specially shaped scraper at the end thereof. Bristles extend back from the scraper and are positioned around the elongated body. The bristles are arranged in a C-shape for cleaning the upper rim of a toilet bowl. Thus, Cheiten discloses a toilet bowl cleaning device and does not provide a coffee grinder cleaning tool having an elongated shaft with a brush at a first end thereof and a scraper at a second end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,955 to Leffew et al. discloses a windshield ice scraper with a de-icing solution dispenser. The device comprises a handle having a detachable snow brush thereon. The handle includes a reservoir filled with de-icing solution with a spray pump trigger for spraying fluid on the windshield to facilitate de-icing. Thus, Leffew et al. provides a device for removing ice from a windshield and does not provide a coffee grinder cleaning tool.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,378 to Reinbolt et al. discloses a cleaning tool having a combination scraper and brush. The cleaning tool comprises a body member with a scraper at a first end and a brush at a second end. The body member is slidably mounted in a supporting case, wherein the scraper or brush can be projected from the case, or the brush and scraper can be concealed when the device is not in use. Reinbolt fails to disclose a coffee grinder cleaning tool comprising a removable cleaning cap adapted to clean the underside of a coffee grinder blade.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The devices in the prior art generally relate to cleaning tools having scraper and brush elements. However, the devices in the prior art are not adapted for cleaning the small and confined spaces within a coffee grinder. Further, the devices fail to provide a removable cleaning cap used to clean the blade of a coffee grinder. Thus, the devices in the prior art are not suited for removing particulate matter and coffee grinds from the interior of a coffee grinder.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing coffee grinder cleaning tools. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.